Taking Over Me
by AnHeiressofaSOLDIER
Summary: Vanitas kills his Master to try and find his destiny. Meanwhile, Aqua prepares to face Terra. Their Master's demise troubles her greatly. When the unstable minds of Vanitas and Aqua meet up… only disaster can ensue.


**Author's Note: Rated for sexual situations. They don't actually do the deed, but there's still some stuff there. I guess it's lime, then? Also rated for some sexual/disturbing dialogue, some bad language, and violence. Yeah, a lot of violence. And some actions that could be deemed as suicidal.**

**Honestly I don't think it's **_**too **_**bad. I've read some similar VanAquas. But since it's out of my comfort zone, I'm kind of freaking out. Well, enjoy. I guess.**

**Oh, and though I don't think I need to say this at this point, there's spoilers for Vanitas' face. If you don't want to know, don't read. **

**Taking Over Me**

Vanitas smiles as his Keyblade gives way inside Master Xehanort's ribcage inch by inch. The slaughter of his Master is more than he could have dreamed of. It isn't just the killing giving him a high, but rather, the sheer hatred rolling off him in waves. There is resentment, betrayal, and the dream of vengeance! Vanitas drinks it all up like the rich wine it is.

"_Now you know how Eraqus felt_," the boy makes sure to remark. He'd set it all up so perfectly; he'd made sure to take Xehanort's life in The Land of Departure. Vanitas had gone as far as to cast a spell that had reversed Xehanort's own. Yes, the land is all sickening sunshine, life, and waterfalls again. _But _the sense of regret is well worth facing the disgusting Light.

Speaking of light, Vanitas would be damned if he didn't see the light leave his Master's eyes. Lining his animalistic gaze with his creator, he sees exactly what he wants in his own reflection. Pure homicidal rage. Vanitas laughs, and enjoys the way Xehanort cringes away from it. "Bet you're glad you created me from that kid, huh?"

He never gets an answer.

But the ecstasy he feels at Xehanort's demise makes him unable to care.

Or rather, he cares _too _much now. He has his entire life stretching out in front of him. He knows exactly who he is going to occupy it with.

...

Aqua sleeps surprisingly well next to the snoring duck, and sleep talking dog. But it had taken her awhile to fall asleep. If she hadn't known that she needed rest she wouldn't have partaken in the luxury.

Tomorrow she would confront Terra about their Master. Tomorrow—one way or another—her journey would come to an end. Aqua clutches her Wayfinder even in her sleep, as dreams pull her in. Outside the Mysterious Tower, stars blink out in a certain succession. It is as if the waning light is being pulled into a deep abyss.

_Aqua bolts upright in her dream. Even there she had been asleep. But one look at the area around her lets her know that what she sees is not real. She is atop one of her home's highest peaks. Looking down, she can see all the other mountains reaching for the sky. It is the same majestic scenery she is used to, but the timing is all wrong. The smell of autumn hangs in the air, as colored leaves can be seen falling to the Earth. But it is the way that the colors match her Master's hair and skin color that is the most disturbing._

_"No," Aqua finds herself mouthing as she heads to the cliff's edge. "Don't fade away!" Aqua scans her surroundings though she doesn't need to. She has spent her last autumn, and all the others in these parts. She knows that her search will lead her to no avail. There are only plains, streams, and a shrouded wood. None of these will allow her to save her Master._

_For in her dream, the leaves aren't a manifestation of Eraqus, but are Eraqus himself. "I have to do something or we'll both be lost." And lost she would be without her surrogate father. He'd taught her her first spell, had told her Terra had a crush on her... he had led her to defend the Light. How could she ever go on without him?_

_As she is close to breaking down—her chest already heaving in dry sobs—she sees something out of place. A large oak tree that towers right behind her. But more than that, it is the tree the leaves had been stolen from. _Some leaves may be lost, but I'll be damned if I let him lose more. If I can stop the blood flow... _Yes, that is exactly what she needs to do. She needs to remain calm like the Master had taught her. But she needs to get to him fast! _

_Aqua is quick to press the armor plate on her sleeve. But she sees no bright light, she doesn't feel her clothes morph over her skin, her mind doesn't make room for her Keyblade's voice. "What's..." She doesn't allow herself to ponder her malfunctioning armor. "I'll just use my Glider without armor."_

_Aqua pulls her arm behind her, preparing to toss Rainfell into the air, but she finds she can't move her arm at all. Someone has a hold of it. "Maybe you _do_ need your Master. Don't you know Gliders are dangerous without armor?" The voice is dark, emotionless, and much too appealing to the girl of the Light. His lips press against the shell of Aqua's ear, and she shivers for more than one reason. "Vanitas," Aqua acknowledges as she turns to face him. It is the only time they've ever met that he's forsaken his mask. She sees her own face reflected in his eyes, and is ashamed to see how flushed she looks. _

_"Oh, honey, I can make you feel much more than that."_

_Aqua stifles a gasp at that. How on earth had he read her thoughts? Her chagrin and embarrassment are quickly replaced by fear as Vanitas leaps over her and pins her to the ground. Something falling to the earth hits with a deafening crash, and for a moment, the dream itself seems to change before returning to the dream at hand._

_Aqua is pulled back to this reality as she sees what Vanitas has saved her from. The tree she had been so intent on saving has been cut down. Already, she can feel its life force slipping away. And hidden in the underbrush is Terra with his Keyblade drawn._

_For a few long moments, Aqua can only stare as she tries to stand and piece together what has happened. All too soon for her taste, she realizes that she's dreaming, but worse that she's dreaming something that has actually happened. Terra has struck down their Master. Aqua's hands ball into fists as tears fall from her eyes like rain. All she wants to do is pound her fists into him; she wants him to feel a fraction of the anguish he's given her. Instead, she digs her nails into her wrists until she draws blood. She glares at Terra with all the hatred she can muster. "Why? How could you?" _

_"I needed to follow a new path. Master Eraqus would have never allowed it," Is Terra's haughty response._

_Aqua then tries to dig out her own hair, but Vanitas once again tackles her to the ground. He straddles her and holds her hands over her head as she tries, in vain, to hurt herself. "Fucking stop it!" Vanitas shouts right into her eardrum. When she doesn't listen, he summons his Keyblade and brings the hilt of it crashing down onto her face. "Is that enough hurt for you? Stop trying to kill yourself!"_

_But Vanitas' actions are for nothing. Aqua begins kicking and screaming. Clawing at his eyes whenever he's careless enough to get that close to her. "Get OFF of me! You did this! You ruined everything. I don't know how you did, but I know it's true! I'll kill you!"_

_It's Vanitas' proud smirk that finally makes Aqua's tiredness catch up with her. She sags against him and fears that even she's starting to play into his hands. "That's right. Kill me. Kill this 'hopeless sleepyhead.'" His voice is that of Ven's. _

...

Vanitas smirks as he hears Aqua's screams bounce off the walls. Yen Sid's tower is supposed to be sound proof. And yet, Aqua's horror stricken screams are still his to hear. In surround sound to boot. How he loved entering her dreams! The prize is much more than he thought it would be. And the demon smirks at the prospect of being able to enter her subconscious whenever he wants. It is something he'll be sure to make use of in the future. After all, he'd even learned something while he spied on her inner musings.

Aqua was attracted to him. How Vanitas loved the cruelty of the world! He'd thought it was only he that was attracted to her, but it seemed the worlds hated Aqua for whatever reason. And he has something new to torture her with.

"Aqua," Vanitas calls out in the new connection he's established with her, "meet me at the Land of Departure and we'll finish what we started." As of now, Vanitas has some shopping to do. He regretfully leaves before he can hear more of her screams.

...

Aqua skillfully ducks past the brooms that are dutifully sweeping the floors. She'd had to cast a powerful sleeping spell on Yen Sid, Donald, and Goofy to escape the trio. None of them had thought she should confront Vanitas. Especially after he'd found away into her mind. Especially after he'd made her so vulnerable.

But it is something that has to be done. She will avenge her Master, and then she will kick Terra's butt for killing him. But more than that, they will be the Keyblade wielders Eraqus had seen in them. She would make sure of it, if it was the last thing she ever did. So she has a new dream. A good one, but it still has her worrying her lip in thinking how fast it had changed.

As Aqua traverses the Lanes Between, she can't help but think over the dream she had had. It had all made sense in a weird way. Her worst fears, and worries had come together to draw her into the worst night of her life.

But what had all that other stuff been about? Why had Vanitas' lips against her ear felt good? Why did she feel so weird around him (even in reality)? And why, most of all, did she wake up at night wanting to know what lie behind his façade?

The Land of Departure shines like a beacon amongst the stars, and Aqua is pulled from her thoughts. All to soon, she'd wish she'd had more time to think over her questions. More time to be free.

…

Aqua finds it disconcerting how she had expected her home to be in ruins. Did she really think that little of Terra? Was it possible he'd ever destroy their home?

As she walks up the stairs to the elevated castle, she wishes to deny it with every fiber of her being. After all, each pristine gold wall holds a memory. The far North wall is where she and Terra had had their first fight. In her violent stage, Aqua had pushed him into that wall. The wall to her right is the one that Terra had drawn a picture of Eraqus on. The Master had been so flattered he'd never had the heart to wash it off. And the wall she is walking towards had been created after she and Terra had lived there; the wall had been a new addition so Ven could have his own room. Yes, each wall had memories, and Aqua finds it more and more exceedingly difficult to imagine Terra destroying such treasures.

But the Darkness made men do awful things. And the Darkness she was following now—though much, much more powerful—is not unlike what she sensed in Terra. As Aqua continues down the winding hallways—purposefully dragging her steps to delay the inevitable, to delay the truth—she finds her thoughts often drift to Vanitas. He is so evil, so arrogant, so... Dark. If she is comparing him to Terra, what hope does her childhood friend have?

But no. No matter what, she will never allow herself to give up on him. Pulling out her Wayfinder, she hastily clips it as a Keychain for Rainfell. Aqua has a moment of vulnerability as her Keyblade morphs and whispers its name, Promise in the Light, to her. However, this one moment is all it takes to pull the tides in Vanitas' favor.

He comes at her faster than the speed demon that is Ven. He clips Aqua's shoulder with Void Gear, and the speed—the sheer force behind it—is enough to instantly break Aqua's shoulder. Despite herself, she slumps down to the tan carpet in pain. But she doesn't utter a sound.

However, Vanitas is far from done with her. Facing the way she is, he brings his knees up over her shoulders, and with all of the force he can muster, falls down on top of her. It leads to Aqua falling completely to the floor and her other shoulder breaking as well. Her already damaged shoulder can only stay limply at her side.

Sitting atop Aqua's back, Vanitas lifts her head from the ground by her hair. Vanitas' other hand finds purchase over her eye. Perhaps he wishes to claw it out the way she tried to dismember him in her dream. But the most revolting thing to Aqua is that she can feel his arousal against her back. And the vibrations, as he begins laughing, is enough to make her want to wretch. "I can't believe how foolish you beings of Light are. Did you really think I would fight fair? I have too much at stake with you."

Despite the position she's in, Aqua finds just enough strength to turn her head around enough to look at him. The sight before her is not what she's expecting. The boy is wearing a normal white T-shirt (the kind that clearly shows off his physique) and tight low-ride black jeans. The only thing the same about him is the boots he adorns.

Aqua somewhat receives her wish as she looks up into the molten gold eyes of her most hated enemy. The malice, hatred, and blood lust is more than Aqua can bear to see. Especially from someone... someone that otherwise looked so young and innocent. Someone that looked like... Sora! Was that what lie beneath his exterior?

Yes, there were only a few select differences. Vanitas' face was older, his eyes were golden, and his hair—that spiked out in every direction—was black instead of chestnut colored. Clearly her dream had been too upsetting for her to process this all before. The realization nearly has giggles erupt from Aqua's chest. Instead she breathlessly says, "Sora?"

If she is hoping to see good emotion from him she is sadly disappointed. He smiles viciously; Aqua can feel it against her shoulder, as he's leaned his mouth against it. He speaks quietly, but the silence is all the more threatening. "If you ever mention him again, I'll break that lovely neck of yours. But I may even do so now, as you fail to look at me when I'm speaking to you. And that's a very rude thing, Aqua." The position he has her in makes it near impossible to see his face. And if he is serious, if he tries to get her to face him... she shudders at the thought. She would break her neck that way, too. It's a losing situation either way.

She shivers more thoroughly as she feels the boy place open mouthed kisses onto the threatened area. With each kiss he travels downward; with every kiss he became more daring. Before Aqua can do anything—not that she could have done much, anyway—Vanitas flips Aqua over, and pulls the collar of her shirt down to show her bosom. Sucking her left breast into his mouth, he bites down hard enough to draw blood.

This time, Aqua does cry out. But her discomfort means little to Vanitas. He laps up her blood the way a cat would drink up milk. At that, Aqua finds herself uncontrollably leaning into him. And when the boy smirks devilishly against her sensitive bud, it feels all too good to Aqua. He is torturing and loving her all in one. "That's right. You love it, you little slut. Even more so that you've seen my face, I presume. If only I'd thought to show you my features earlier. I would have loved to see you wake up wet at night; to see your fingers disappear into your folds as you screamed my name in ecstasy. But it's not too late. Don't you worry. Terra, and that girl, Ventus will get to see the power I have over you in due time."

Like a light coming on, Aqua remembers exactly who she is, where she is, and all of that this boy has done to her. Had he really just sexually assaulted her? Had she really just enjoyed it? Aqua's eyes fill up with hatred, as a hurricane of anger builds up inside of her. Her eyes are the very eye of the storm.

Reaching out to the Light Eraqus had taught her to control, Aqua wills her Keyblade to follow her mind's commands. She is just about to strike Vanitas over the head with it, but she misses the opportunity as Vanitas does something totally unexpected.

He captures her lips with his. He is rough, and commanding, and pure lust. And Aqua holds still against him as much as she is able. But at one point during the kiss, Aqua notices Vanitas begin to pull away. He glances at her injured breast—the one _he_ had just abused—and for whatever reason; Aqua pulls him back to her lips, as she kisses him with everything she's worth. There is a voice in the back of her mind, but she readily ignores it.

Her tongue battles with his for dominance, their hands (the shoulders of which he must have healed) begin touching each other anywhere they can find purchase, and Aqua soon finds herself literally ripping his clothes apart. All the while, Vanitas kisses her more and more brutally. He bites into her lip, into her tongue. Each time he draws blood, and he greedily drinks it down. Aqua soon finds herself wanting to taste her blood on his tongue. To taste his own blood!

But he pushes her away before she can make that last wish a reality. She whimpers like a kicked puppy, and looks nothing short of crestfallen. And for the first time—at least that Aqua has seen—Vanitas smiles a truly happy grin. "Not today, Pet. I have some things I need to take care of first." Vanitas goes as far as to gently kiss her forehead and stroke her cheek before leaving.

Aqua remains on the floor long after he is gone. Only then does the haze in her mind clear. Only then does she hate herself. What the _hell_ had that been? Why had she kissed him? Why had she been so animalistic? So sadistic? Had the loss of Ven, Terra, and the Master pushed her to insanity? Yen Sid, Donald, and Goofy had been right. She _never_ should have left. She'd, literally, nearly slept with the enemy.

And even with this knowledge, even with how much she hates herself; her womb suddenly feels too empty. She knows it is only a feeling Vanitas can make go away. Aqua rubs her thighs together in need of some kind of friction.

_What I need is Vanitas between my legs_.

The thought is awful. Terrible. Lust like this—Darkness like this—was what she'd been fighting against.

But Aqua has had a taste of Darkness, and she wants more.

Slumping even further to the ground, Aqua sobs.

That night she dreams of Unversed gnawing at her legs. Each one licks at her blood. And even though she sobs in the dream, too. She still cries out his name in ecstasy, exactly as he'd said.

…

Vanitas, as he lurks behind a reunited Ven and Terra, smiles wickedly.

**Author's Note: No, Van and Aqua are not suddenly vampires or something. Basically, Vanitas infused Aqua's blood with Darkness. And he can control her now. Vanitas pulls away before Aqua, subconsciously, tries to infuse him the same way; before she tries to infuse him with her Light. I don't know if I'll finish this. I don't even know where this came from! It's so not my usual style of writing. I usually **_**hate**_** writing sexual situations. It just makes me uncomfortable. And some of what Vanitas said (and did) also made me very uncomfortable. But I guess it's hard to **_**not**_** write Vanitas like this. **

**I swear the later at night (early morning) I write something, the darker it gets. It usually gets more intense, too. Well, review if you feel obligated. But I'm kind of nervous about what you guys might say… **


End file.
